


Not War

by anniebug1456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Coming Out, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Vietnam War, Wheelchairs, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebug1456/pseuds/anniebug1456
Summary: Stiles should of just stayed home. He knows that, but Stiles never does what he is supposed to do. After finding himself in the back of a police car. Stiles' Father decides a proper punishment is to have Stiles become the caretaker for Talia Hale's son. Who came back from the war with more than just emotional scars.The war continues. Stiles's friends are thrust into battles nobody is ready to face. After all no-one ever thinks their going to be part of history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Most of this story is already written. I decided to post it in chapters. This is a Stiles/Derek fic , but it is an ensemble piece that will have other relationships and other characters. It takes place during the Vietnam War.  
> Hope its not completely bad :)

        _It was hot._

_No, not hot sweltering. 1968 Mid-august in California was not something to be messed with. Stiles would have gave his left arm to have stayed home today or to go to the nice air conditioned library. In fact he almost did just that until Scott appeared at his door bright and early ._

   
            When Stiles opened the door that morning he saw Scott standing there picket signs under his arms and flowers in his hair his car was parked in front of his driveway. He saw Allison in the front seat wearing nothing but a bra and a long light green skirt she had love painted on her abdomen.  
“Come on man” Scott pleaded his eyes already growing bigger and his lips pulling down. Scott McCall’s signature pout.  
“It’s right in front of the induction center. There’s no way those corporate assholes won’t be able to notice us don’t you want to be part of something that makes a difference?” .

  
            _No_ Stiles thought he didn’t. However,  he did want to finish another chapter of “Catcher in the Rye”. Scott must of sensed his apprehension, because before Stiles could even reply Scott spoke “Lydia’s coming” . Well that was the nail in the coffin. Scott was the greatest best friend Stiles could’ve asked for. They were friends since Stiles moved here in 3rd grade. They knew everything about one another including weaknesses.  
Lydia “God’s gift to humanity in a perfect 5 foot 4, pale skin ,brown eyes, strawberry blond frame” Martin was Stile’s weakness.  
Well looks like he can read tomorrow “Let me just grab my car keys “ . Scott gave a big toothy grin acting surprised even though he knew the second he came to Stile’s door what the outcome would be. “No need man, you can ride with me and Allison” Stiles looked at Scott’s car. The beat up Chevy’s backseat was filled with signs and posters plus a hell of a lot of flowers. Stiles was pretty sure Scott might of robbed a green house on the way over here.

          “You sure there’s enough room Scotty boy “ he asked  
       “Of course there is man and it will be better for the environment if we carpool” Scott said

  
      “ Yeah your right got to think of the trees” Stiles exclaimed trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice “ Wouldn’t it be better if we walked then”  
Scott shrugged “Someone’s got get all the signs there.”  
Fair point.  
Stiles followed Scott to his car. Allison was in the front seat smoking a cigarette her long hair gently cascaded down her body in dark brown ripples. Scott leaned over the window and kissed her on the cheek , Whispering in her ear before making his way to the driver’s side.  
 “Well look who decided to fight the power” she got out of the car kissing Stiles on the cheek very similar to the way Scott kissed her. In one smooth motion she placed Stiles in the passenger seat and proceeded to climb in next and straddle him.  
“ Um Allie your breasts are kinda in my face “ his voice voice faltering  
Allison giggled “ Sorry most guys like that” she apologized before turning around still sitting on his lap.  
Scott was laughing by now, but didn't say anything he just started the car and drove .  
“ So” Stiles said “ Is this gonna be a big one?”

  
       “It better be” Scott exclaimed “ I’ve been handed out flyers left and right” Allison hit him “ With help from Allison of course” sticking his tongue out at her.  
Allison hummed in agreement “ The police better show up this time it's no fun if they don't”  
Stiles eyes practically bugged out of his head “ How is that fun for anyone? You know it isn’t ,its not , especially for me who’s father happens- I don’t know to be the Sheriff!” Stiles was all for fight injustice and all that but the second disappointed his Dad came into the picture he was a Daddy's boy  
“ Will you relax “ Scott said as he put on the radio. A Beatles song filled the car; that seemed to be all that was on the air these days. “ I’m telling you this rally is gonna be big. If there bringing anyone it's gonna be the national guard”  
“ Seriously!” Allison exclaimed smiling from ear to ear “ That’s even better”  
“Yeah bigger guns awesome “ Stiles replied. He was starting to questions his friend’s sanity.

          And that’s how Stiles ended up being one of the two hundred and ninety three people holding signs and passing out flowers in 100 degree weather in front of the Induction Center .  
Stiles managed to find himself a nice little corner to hide from the madness of the protest. His hands clutched one of the many signs Scott has brought it was heavy and read “ Peace before we end up in Pieces”. A little cryptic for Stile’s sake. It probably made my Allison. Stiles watched as Scott got on the hood of his car which was now parked in front of the Center. He had a bull horn with him and was starting a chant of “Make Love Not War”. This quickly caught on to the crowd. That was the thing about Scott his smile was infectious, his personality charming, you wanted/needed to follow him.

  
           “ Stiles over here” he heard Allison call. She was milling around with their normal crew.  
When Stiles looked over he saw Lydia. If her radiant beauty wasn’t enough to stand out in the crowd the fact that she was one of the only girls wearing a bra was. He pushed his way through the crowd towards them.  
Only managing to slightly stumble once.

  
              “Um hi ” he said greeting the two girls in which he only received a quizitiv look from Lydia.One that definitely conveyed I have no clue who you are .  
“Lydia “ Allison chimed- breaking the awkwardness

  
“ You know Stiles right?” Nothing

  
“From school, he is in our math class” Lydia’s face still showed no recognition “ He sits behind you “ Allison persisted, seeming to even be a little annoyed with her friend’s obliviousness.

  
Stiles made a mental note that he owes Allison Argent

  
           “Yes” Lydia finally exclaimed “ You’re the one that Finstock is always yelling at “ To Stiles dismay the redhead’s lips turned upward “ Your also the one who was able to get the test moved back, well since you hid them thanks for that”.Stiles could not believe his own eyes.She looked impressed.  
“ Oh that that was nothing I just didn’t wanna take it “ Stiles said as he blushed slightly lowering his head “Well anyway thank you.” Lydia replied.  
Lydia pursed her lips and gave Stiles a once over and a slight frown appeared. She delicately plucked a flower out of Allison’s hair and walked over to Stiles. Well Stiles was in in a some sort of trance not even in his dreams did Lydia get so close. Her body was so close to his her breast were even grazing his chest.He could smell her cherry lip gloss. She leaned in towards his head and Stiles was sure she had to hear his heart beating. Right before their lips touched she gently placed a flower behind his ear.

  
         “ There” she said backing away “Now you don’t look so out of place”  
Allison and the other girls giggled slightly, as Lydia walked back to join them and Stiles was once again alone in all the chaos.  
Not that he minded not only did Lydia Martin acknowledge his existence, but her soft milky white hand touched his face. Well that settled it .He could die happy. Stiles gently touched the flower that was now taking space behind his ear and softly brought it down. It was a small little white flower maybe a daisy and it was slightly wilted from being out in the heat.This flower was no Stiles favorite possession. Stiles looked around and smiled nothing could ruin his day. He was in the middle of picking out his and Lydia’s first son’s name when he caught glimpse of Jackson Whittmore, making his way through the crowd. Where he preceded to approach Lydia take her in his arms and kiss her as boyfriends typically do.

  
         Stiles had a few seconds to wallow in self pity before a heavy arm came around his shoulder. “ Hey man enjoying yourself?” Scott said his skin already looking tanner in the sun. “ Oh um yea…” Stiles didn’t even finish a sentence before he saw Scott eyes start to glow.  
       “ Hey Jackson made it out” Scott proclaimed as Stiles tried to force a smile  
        “ Yeah isn’t it great” trying to not make the words sound sarcastic.He failed.

                “Hey I will see you around” Scott said as he made his way to the small crowd that had now formed around Jackson.  
Stiles did not want to admit it, but jealousy panged in his chest. Stiles knew Jackson since he knew Scott in fact Scott was friends with Jackson before he even met Stiles. Stiles was never Jackson Whittmore’s biggest fan. If it wasn’t the fact that Stiles sometime felt like Scott picked Jackson over him occasionally, or the fact that he was dating Lydia.It was that in loss for a better word Jackson was a asshole. Jackson was rich and entitled and just in Stiles opinion not a good person. But he put up with him for Scott’s sake.  
Stiles wasn’t even sure why Jackson was here. He certainly wasn’t your typical protester. He was the captain of the football team and a straight A student. Hell, Stiles wouldn't be surprised if he enlisted the moment he turned 18.  
Stiles took himself and his thoughts back to his little corner and sat down on the pavement. And begin plucking the petal of the daisy type flower as he watched the pure energy of the protest take hold in front of him.  
These protest were always strange Stiles was never truly a fan. People yelled and smoked and fucked right in the open. Stiles should have brought his book.

      He looked towards Allison who was now standing on top of the chevy. To the cheers of the protesters she took off her bra and exposed her breasts and very gracefully threw it into the garbage can where a small fire was being contained. Stiles swallowed and tried not to look at his friend. Which he failed at. Allison like Scott radiated pure energy, because of this it was hard to look away from them no matter how undressed they were.  
 Scott put out his hand and Allison grabbed it and jumped down from the car.When she got to the ground Scott grabbed her. They kissed as Scott caressed her body. Again the crowd among them cheered. Scott pulled apart from the kiss and cupped Allison’s face in his hands as they both laughed. They were both in love and young and probably foolish, but things like that didn’t matter to them.  
Scott grabbed the bullhorn and hopped on the car. The crowd quieted and stared at Scott. They were enamored by him “ What do we want? “ The bull horn made his words echo.

“Peace” the crowd cheered

  
      “ When do we want it?” his voice was shaking with excitement Stiles knew Scott believed in every word he chanted

  
     “ Now”

  
“ What do we want?” putting an emphasis on the word we

  
“ Freedom” after the crowd chanted Scott let out a howl. So loud that with the bullhorn it made Stiles jump .

  
“ Freedom that is what we want. The freedom to choice. The freedom to be .The freedom to love” Scott stated as he put his hand over his heart. “ The government, our parents, our schools they want to take away our freedom. They want us to fight their battles.” He sighed and shook his head and a slight smile came across his face.  
“Well are we going to?”

“ Hell no” screamed Allison

And just like that the crowd erupted again. Howling, banging on cars, waving their signs. Stiles couldn’t help but smile it was hard to not feel magical in that moment. Yeah he knew they were just a bunch of stupid teenagers but at least they believed in something.  
All of a sudden Stiles get pulled into the middle of crowd. The chanting continued and Stiles waved his sign with the rest of them. He saw out of the corner of his eye a very happy Scott and a still very topless Allison and laughed. So maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing his friend made him leave the house today.  
Someone up there really didn’t want Stiles to be happy, because as soon as he started to feel comfortable he heard the all to familiar sound of police sirens. Stiles heart starting accelerating, but he continued marching as he looked around at all the others faces. He concluded that these people didn’t hear noise or they seriously didn’t care.  
               Well Stiles cared he cared a lot. Without making to much of a scene he dropped his sign hearing a slight thump as it hit the pavement, also hearing a slight pained noise as the sign proceeded to land on someone foot. He began to fight his way out of the crowd his long limbs hitting a few in the face, mumbling half hearted apologies until he made his way to the front. The air immediately felt cooler and clearer. Breathing never felt so good he thought.  
He looked to right side of the street and saw 4 cars from the Sheriff's stations rushing down the road. The sun made the paint on the cars very reflective so Stiles put his arm up above his head to try to get a better view. Before he knew it the cars pulled right up to him. Stiles almost laughed at how dramatically they all came to a stop. Slowing their cars down right at the last minute so they swerved making it look they they were almost going to barrel into the crowd.

  
          Any humour of the situation quickly faded. Frozen, suddenly very aware of how quickly his eyes could blink and how far his stomach expanded when he breathed.

  
Stay still Stiles told himself _just stay still_.

  
          Stiles mom used to tell him when he was younger if he didn’t want the bees to bother him he just had to stay very still. Cops and bees. What's the difference?  
If he stayed still the cops wouldn't seem him that makes sense.  
Maybe everyone had the same thought as Stiles, because as soon as the Sheriffs cars could be seen by everyone it was like time stopped.  
The thick noise turned into a crisp silence. The only sound Stiles could hear was his heart inside his chest. He knew he should of just stayed inside and read today.  
The officers exited their cars at the same time like they rehearsed it. One of the officers Stiles recognized. Deputy Haigh. His dad always complained about him.  
For what seemed like days the officers stared at the teens until ever so slowly Haigh started to approach. His sunglasses gleaming. His hair sticking to his tan forehead.  
“You kids want to make this easy on us” He smiled and nodded towards the rest of the deputies.

  
        Silence and statues.

 

                Stiles heard a thud from behind him and looked and saw that Scott had jumped off a car and was proceeding to walk towards Haigh and the other officers. Stiles sent a prayers for Scott not to be an idiot.  
But Scott just kept walking and walking until he was standing face to face with Haigh.  
         Haigh visibly tensed Stiles even saw his hand graze his gun. The deputy looked like he was about to say something when all of a sudden Scott grabbed his face and sloppily kissed him, grabbing his face so tight Haigh couldn't escape. .  
After that it was like the world exploded. The protester cheered, cried. Scott pulled back smirked and said just loud enough for Stiles to hear “ Make love not war” Stiles didn’t know if it was the kiss or the phrase, but Haigh punched Scott right in the face then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Scott tumbled back a little but he didn’t fall down. In typical Scott fashion he started howling, and then the whole crowd started howling. That was the final straw the officers approached the crowd with their night sticks, putting anyone they could in handcuffs.

              Stiles didn't move. He just looked around. He saw Jackson grab Lydia and Allison and dragged them out of the cluster. Jackson started yelling at them to "just keep running". He turned to his left where he saw a boy from his English class, Issac being pepper sprayed. Stiles mind was screaming at him run “please run”, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and sunk down. He heard a familiar cry of Scott and saw him getting put into a police car although he was thrashing about making it quite difficult for the poor officer who tried to arrest him. He locked eyes with his friend and although Stiles mind had trouble processing anything right now he saw the familiar movement of Scott lips that were saying” Get out of here Stiles get out of here”.

         Stiles felt his muscles tense and his heart rate spike he knew he had to move. As soon as he got up he felt two hands on his arms pulling them behind his back.He felt a cool metal feeling on his wrist. Shit. He then heard a familiar voice “Man I'm so pissed that i'm gonna have to be the one to explain this to your dad” With that Stiles gave up. He followed whoever was leading him to a car. Part of him felt like smiling at the complete absurdness of the situation. He just wanted to read today. As he sat in the police car heading toward the station and felt the cool wind on his face. Air conditioning. Stiles he figured was probably the only person whoever smiled in the back of a police car.


	2. Your Privilage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out what his punishment will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.  
> We get to meet Derek. Yay!. Please please let me know what you think! I am always open to suggestions. Please see end of chapter for warnings.

 

    Stiles was definitely not smiling as he sat in a cell. His mind could not stop reeling. He thought pacing would help, but he was just so tired all he could do was lie on the cold bench and worry.

 

       Worry about Scott ,worry about Lydia and Allison and worry about himself. He knew they couldn’t actually incarcerate  him.For minors they just threw them in cells and waited for a parent to pick them up.It was that fact that was driving Stiles mad.

 

   Stiles sat up on the bench and looked around the cell he counted how many bars kept him in _18._

He counted how many ceiling tiles _8_ .

He counted how many cracks were in the floor. _23_

He kept on counting whatever he could think of til he heard the familiar heavy steps that he normally heard coming through the front door now approaching a jail cell.

 

    John Stilinski was not a big guy. Sure he was muscular, but if you saw him from a far you wouldn't cower in fear. But Stiles swore that his Dad mad,  was scarier than a hundred angry men, more terrifying than any childhood nightmare, and more annoying than any parent that came before.

He stood up straighter. And saw his Dad still in his Sheriff’s uniform go up to the gate with a guard.

“Yup thats my idiot” he heard him say as the guard unlocked the cell. Stiles didn’t know what to do so he just sat there

  The Sheriff rolled his eyes. “Stiles if you don’t get up right now I will leave  you here overnight. His voiced bounced off the concrete walls. “ Hell if I had any say you would be in there for longer.”

Stiles arms hoisted him and he very calmly got up and walked past the steel bars.  He felt the calloused hand of his Dad come around his neck .Not suffocating him exactly, but not giving him any choice but to follow him. His Dad pulled him out of the precinct where the sun was now setting. As they exited the doors Stiles thought it would be a good idea to explain today events

“Listen Dad I know thi..”

“Shut up.”

 _So this is how it's gonna go_ Stiles thought.

“ it's bad enough I have to worry about my deputies on the force getting hurt, and all those kids over their getting hurt, but today I had to seriously worry about my son getting hurt. I mean come on Stiles I  told you how dangerous those protest can be”.

“I know” Stiles said giving up

“No you don’t know” Stiles father shouted, putting his hand on Stiles shoulder so the younger man had no choice but to look at him. When Stiles finally bit the bullet and lifted his head up he saw the wrinkles that danced on his Dad’s face and the patches of scruff the Sheriff was probably to tired to shave .He looked tired and frustrated and maybe a little confused.But to Stiles surprise he didn't see anger.When he looked into his Father's eyes the same brown eyes as his own all he saw was Fear.

Fear was not something he was used to his Father showing and that made Stiles feel like dirt.

“Do you know how scary it is to have a son today Stiles?”

“No sir”

“Lets just go home” The older man led Stiles to the car. Opening the door for Stiles before going around and getting in the drivers side. Stiles didn't speak he still wasn't sure how much trouble he was in. He didn't think his Dad knew either because he started the car and drove off in silence. This left Stiles to his thoughts which were basically just pondering about how much of a fuck up he was to his Dad. They were ten minutes into the ride home when Stiles felt the car suddenly turn left. Pulling him out of his thoughts. They were still at least 5 minutes from their house. Stiles looked up and saw where his Dad had pulled in. A&W the neon signed glowed in the now almost completely dark sky. Of course. His Dad was so smooth sometimes. Stiles figured his Dad saw this as an opportunity to get fast food without Stiles protesting. Stiles knew how much trouble he was in, and wasn't going to add to it by coming between his Dad and a burger. The fight in the Stilinski house for weeks had been the Sheriff’s poor eating habits. Many times Stiles had sneakily replaced all the ground meat in the house for fresh produce. Something that his Dad barely tolerated.

     John turned the car off and looked at his son.

“ Got something to say?” he asked Stiles. If Stiles had any questions about his Dad's intentions he didn't have them now.

He smiled at his father and gave him a knowing look. Putting his hand up.

“Nope”

Making the P sound pop

“Didn't think so” His Dad he got out of the car.

Stiles didn't move he still didn't exactly know what his Dad’s plan was.His thoughts were interupted by the bagnging on his side’s window where he turned and saw his Dad mouthing at him to hurry up.

They got online his Dad ordered two Cheeseburger ,two  sides of curly fries and two Root Beers. They found a table outside and placed their trays down. The look of pure joy on his father's face seemed to completely contradict the days events.  His father was a quarter done into his burger and a good portion of his way into his fries when he looked and saw Stiles had not touched his.

He gave his son a tired expression.

“You can eat Stiles” Pushing a burger closer to him.

“Thanks” The younger man replied biting into his food noticing just then how hungry he was.

They ate in relative silence until Stiles heard his Dad slurp down the rest of his root beer. The straw made the  suction sound telling its owner it was now just ice. His Dad put his drink down and made something of a moan.

“Look son I know salad may keep me alive longer, but what type of life would I really have without red meat”

“ We only came here cause you thought I wouldn't protest considering.....I was kind of arrested today.”

“Well are you going to protest? Considering it's your thing now.” His Dad replied.Giving a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up” laughing along with his Dad. “I really am sorry you know”

His Dad nodded.Then Stiles saw his father face shift as the Sheriff leaned over the table.Looking like he almost had a secret to tell Stiles.

“I got to ask you something” He finally spoke. The older man's voice was quiet and Stiles was unsure of why.His Dad looked around to see if they were in earshot of anyone, which only made Stiles more confused. “Is Scott” He paused and made his voice even quieter “Is Scott a you know” Stiles didn't “A homosexual”

That word sounded foreign coming out of his Dad's mouth.In fact Stiles didn't think he ever heard his father ever mention homosexuality before and he didn't know why that made him so uncomfortable.

Stiles sat dumbfounded. _No of course not_ he thought Scott was dating Allison .Why would his Dad even think that?.

“No” Stiles replied matching the pitch of his Dad “He's dating Allison. Chris Argent's Daughter”

“Right of course” The Sheriff replied leaning back looking almost embarrassed. Then his voice got quiet again”It just that Deputy Haigh said he kissed him.I walked in on the guy washing his mouth out screaming how that McCall kid kissed him.” He shrugged

 

“Oh he did” Stiles replied. His Dad face gave a twisted expression. Stiles felt a very strong need to defend his friend

“But it wasn't cause Scott is a….” that word seemed to stopped at his teeth and Stiles swallowed “Like that. I mean you know Scott he just likes to get a rise out of people.”

“Yeah that's what i figured” crossing his arms, letting his voice go back to a normal volume.”Well that's good. Still he shouldn't go around doing that you don't want to go around with people saying those thing about you.”

“I will  tell him” Stiles replied

         They threw out their garbage and got back in the car. That short conversation with his Dad was on his mind as they walked through the front door and as he got ready for bed. Homosexuality. He never really thought about it before. I mean he would hear rumblings at school. It was never really talked about in a good light. His mind wandered to Issac there were a lot of rumors about him. He would get picked on alot.The whole school just assumed he was gay. Stiles wasn't sure if there was any truth to the rumors. But Issac  certainly was more effeminate than most men.

         Stiles felt guilty for some reason.He changed out of the clothes he was wearing.Realizing just then that he had a rip in his shirt. He climbed into bed pushing the blankets away. Stiles really could not wait for the summer to be over.The days events finally caught up to him and he found he had no trouble going to sleep.

 

    Stiles woke up slowly. His eyes blinking open to see the sun streaming through his window. He was soaked in sweat.He really needed to get a fan for his room. Before he could even get out of bed the door burst open. He saw his Dad standing in the doorway with his Sheriff’s uniform on.

Siles was so shocked by the intrusion it took him a few seconds to realize he was just in his white briefs.

“ Dad” he screamed suddenly shooting up and grabbing the blanket to cover himself not caring how hot it was.

“Glad to see your already up” leaning on the door frame. “Well don't just sit there ,shower ,get dressed we're leaving in 15 minutes”

 _Leaving. Where are they going?What time was it even?_ Stiles looked at the analog clock by his bed.

“Its 6:45”

“I'm glad you can read a clock Stiles. Now move it” And with that he slammed the door.Stiles with more questions than answers. He was confused, It was summer he slept in  summer. His Dad knew that. He also knew it was better not to argue and just get ready.

He was brushing his teeth when he heard his Dad yell from downstairs.

“Stiles were running late, move your ass”

And move his ass he did.

Finally downstairs he saw his Dad making scrambled eggs. His Dad must of heard but he turned around.

“Finally” he said taking a helping of scrambled eggs and putting it on a paper plate before handing it to Stiles.

Stiles looked down at the food in his hand

“Your gonna have to eat that in the car” the Sheriff grabbed the keys and made his way to the door and just like the night before Stiles was not sure if he should follow.  

“Stiles!” his father bellowed.

He was supposed to follow.

 

“Um Dad” Stiles said watching his father get into the driver's seat.”Where are we going”

His Dad leaned over the passenger's seat and opened the door.

“Get in the car Stiles” _So he really wasn't going to tell him_ Stiles thought. Still he did what he was told and got into the car.

 

The car ride was silent. Stiles considered asking his Father where they were going. But figured if his Dad wanted him to know he would have told him already so he just shut up. They passed Scott’s street which was pretty far away from town. All of a sudden they were on a dirt road.

“We're not burying a body or something are we?” His Father did not show any reaction to his attempt at humour.

   Stiles looked out a window and saw a house come into view. Surrounded by nothing but the forest.The House was fairly big.It looked freshly painted. Two stories. Its green shutters almost looked like they were part of the forest.  He recognized this house. Kids used to stay it was haunted. He used to stay it was haunted. He also knew that this was the woods kids would come to to have sex or drink.Stiles remembered Scott even telling him that this was where he and Allison had sex for the first time.

His Dad pulled into the house’s driveway and put the car in park. Stiles looked at his Dad trying to convey his confusion. The Sheriff just rolled his eyes “Follow me this time Stiles” .Well at least now Stiles was getting some more direction.

And with that they both exited the car and went up the porches steps. Stiles didn't notice  until he reached the top of the stairs, but laid over part of the porch steps was a flat piece of plywood ...almost like a ramp. His Dad rang the bell.They heard it echo from inside the house and heard the sound of someone moving inside.

 

The door swung open revealing a women in her mid 50s. She was tall, almost as tall as Stiles's father. Her hair was straight and mostly black with a few grey hairs started to sprout from the center of her head. For a second Stiles was afraid his Dad had gone crazy and just knocked on a random person house. But the older woman cracked a huge smiled and pulled his father into a hug.

“John” her voice was deep yet soft.

She broke off the hug and folded her arms “I really cant tell you how happy I was when you called.I mean even after everything you've done” Stiles looked at his Dad and just saw him nodding

He saw the women turn to him and felt the need to straighten his spine.

“You must be Stiles” Before Stiles could even confirm he felt her strong arms pull him towards her and envelope  him in probably the best hug Stiles ever had. She pulled back and looked at him in a way Stile felt to be almost to intimate. It made him blush.

She put her hands on her face. “You look so much like your mom”

“You knew my mom?”

“We were friends back in New York….. college roommates”

His Dad put his arm around Talia.

“Stiles this is Talia, Talia Hale”

“It's great to meet you” Stiles said. He meant that.She gave great hugs and she knew his mom.But he still didn't understand why he was at her house at 7:45 in the morning. _Talia Hale_. that name did sound familiar, but he didn't think it was from any stories about his mother.

“I'm sorry where is my head? Come on in Derek is in his room but I think he is pretending to be asleep”.

Stiles followed his Dad and Talia into the house. It was nicely decorated  he was guided into a small kitchen with yellow walls and white chairs.He couldn't help think how much his mom would like this kitchen.She loved yellow.

  He sat my the table with his Dad as Talia poured a cup of coffee and handed it to the Sheriff.

“Do you drink Coffee Stiles?”

His Dad gave a huff “Trust me Talia he doesn't need it “

She smiled “Very well” she said as she pulled out a chair and joined them at the table.

She looked at Stiles giving him the warmest smile.”I don't think I can ever thank you two for what you do for my family” Stiles didn't know what she was talking about but politely nodded, wishing he had a coffee cup like his Dad so at least he would have something to focus on.

“I mean” Talia Continued “The ramp has been a life saver”

“Its holding up okay?” His father asked

“More than okay. Stiles it really means so much what you are willing to do especially considering it's still your summer vacation. Your Dad tells me your going into your senior year?”

“Yes mam”

“Derek graduated two years ago do you remember him?”

Stiles thought for a second _Derek Hale. Derek Hale_. He did know that name he was 2 years older than him a senior when he was a sophomore.They didn't even say a word to each other being in different grades and all. People liked Derek, Stiles remembered that.He was on the basketball team and wore a leather jacket. But that was all he remembered

“Yes I do remember him”

Talia smiled “Good. Although he probably may seem a little different from what you remember,”

“Um okay”

“ Now Derek is very independent, thats a good thing. But of course it means he doesn't always accept help. He may need some assistance getting dressed and getting in the  shower although he probably will not tell you that.” Talia gave a look that indicating she was speaking from experience.

   ”Now obviously stairs are basically impossible right now, so he has been living in a room down stairs.More than anything I just need someone to cook and to keep him company and to maybe once and awhile help with changing his dressing”

Stiles listened and nodded still a little confused why he was being told all this. But he didn't want to seem disrespectful.

“Mrs.Hale I don't know what my Dad told you but i'm not a doctor or even a nurse”

He heard his Dad laugh and saw Talia hold back a chuckle.

“ Talia knows that son. She needs someone who is willing to stay with Derek when she is at work that's all.”

Stiles was starting to get what was going on here.

He heard a scraping noise coming from the doorway. He turned his head and saw a very tall gentleman. Which he was guessing was Derek. He looked older than he did in high school, Maybe it was the facial hair. He was muscular and tan and his hair shaped his face in a way Stiles had only ever seen on tv. He was Handsome. Stiles felt they almost looked like polar opposites. It took him a second of staring at the older boy to notice that the scratching sound was coming from the crutches that Derek was using. Stiles eyes then wandered  and lowered down Derek’s body at first he missed it, but then took second glance.Where Derek's left leg should be was open space. Derek's pants were bunched up on the knee cap. Stiles looked away.

So Derek was hurt that's why he is here,

    Talia at the sight of her son jumped from her seat and to action.

“Derek” she admonished.Grabbing a chair from the kitchen table  “you are supposed to call me when your up and Dr. Deaton says less crutches more wheelchair.”

She held on to her son as she took the crutches and guided him toward the seat. Placing the crutches on the wall next to him. Stiles couldn't help but realize Derek looked slightly embarrassed, almost like there was a reason he isn't using his chair.

“I know what the doctor said mom” His voice was low and gruff almost like a growl

Stiles watched as his Dad got out of his seat and approached Derek. His Dad was grinning and stuck out his hand. Derek shook it.

“How have you've been Sheriff ?”

“No complaints”

Noticing that Derek and his Father were on familiar terms Stiles looked at his father in which he got a shrug in return.

Talia walked over to Stiles and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Derek this is Stiles.You might remember him from school”

“I don't” Derek replied

That only hurt Stiles ego a little

Talia rolled her eyes “He has offered to stay with you some days when I’m at work”

 

“That's great Mom."Derek folded folded arms and cocked his head. "Were  you planning to ever share that information with me? I didn't think I needed a babysitter .” It actually confronted Stiles to know he wasn't the only one kept in the dark about this situation.

 

Talia was starting to seem just as uncomfortable as Stiles. “ Stiles is just going to help a little around the house it's not a big deal”

 

Derek's did not seem to agree with his mother since his face was still locked in a scowl.

Stiles suddenly found the floor very interesting

“Sheriff I appreciate the ramp and everything else but your son doesn't need to look after me I'm fine”.

Before Stiles Dad could even respond. Talia Hale moved toward her son.

“ Stop Derek. I have enough to worry about with Peter still over there. All I’m asking is that you allow someone in the home when I can not be .So I can just go to work with a little peace of mind, That is it. Stiles has volunteered his time.He will be over at noon tomorrow and that is final”

 

Stiles looked at Derek. His face softened but his eyes showed some frustration he realized Derek was not mad at his mother any more but mad at his body for not being able to just storm out.

Stiles was very glad when his Dad said they were going to go. Talia walked them to the door leaving a still pretty pissed off Derek in the kitchen.

“He is a really great boy” Talia spoke quietly so they were not  overheard as she opened the front door for the Father and Son “He's just going through alot”

 

“We understand” said the Sheriff “Stiles will be here tomorrow”

 

  They made it home and his Dad put the car into park. The Sheriff sat there for a minute and finally looked at Stiles “ You have any questions?”

 _Millions_ But all he could manage to ask was one.

“Is this my punishment for the protest?”

His Dad looked at him.Stiles knew that look he dreaded that look. Disappointment. His Dad was Disappointed. Stiles didn't understand why now though. His Dad didn't even look at him like that at the station yesterday and he was literally sitting in a jail cell. After what seemed like a few hours. Stiles finally saw his Dad straighten up in his seat.

‘“Stiles” His voice was calm “Where do you think Derek got hurt? No. This is not your punishment. This is your privilege”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Warning for period typical Homophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or suggestion.  
> I truly love hearing your thoughts.  
> Also looking for a beta....anyone know where I can get one of those?


End file.
